Image capturing modules, such as cameras and surveillance cameras, may be manufactured in a compact design with a minimized volume. An existing image capturing module may comprise a lens module for capturing optical images and a circuit board connected to the lens module. A plurality of functional modules for enabling various functions, for example, a photoelectric conversion module, an image processing module, an image transmission module, a power supply module, and a control module, may be provided on the circuit board. The circuit board may need a large size to accommodate the functional modules, increasing a volume of the image capturing module.